


Bajka o miłości [której nie było]

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Katalog Granger, melancholia, miniatura, wojna, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolna. Ślub. Wspomnienia. I ona.</p><p>Pairing: Hermiona/XXX - tutaj możecie wstawić sobie dowolnego mężczyznę. Nie zdradzę jaki pairing miałam w myślach pisząc ten tekst, ale padły odpowiedzi, że to Ron, Draco; można brać pod uwagę nawet Blaise'a, Notta, czy kogokolwiek chcecie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajka o miłości [której nie było]

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Bajka o miłości [której nie było]  
> Rodzaj: obyczajówka słodko-gorzka  
> Rating: K  
> Ostrzeżenia: Non-kanon! Nie wszystko zgadza się z książką. EWE. (Epilog? What Epilog?)  
> Status: one-shot
> 
> Beta: Cudowna Patronuska :*
> 
> Podsumowanie: Wolna. Ślub. Wspomnienia. I ona.  
> Pairing: Hermiona/XXX - tutaj możecie wstawić sobie dowolnego mężczyznę. Nie zdradzę jaki pairing miałam w myślach pisząc ten tekst, ale padły odpowiedzi, że to Ron, Draco; można brać pod uwagę nawet Blaise'a, Notta, czy kogokolwiek chcecie!
> 
> N/A: Witam,Chcę Was bardzo serdecznie zaprosić na miniaturkę:
> 
> – pierwszą moją własną miniaturkę w fandomie HP,  
> – mój pierwszy tekst od sześciu lat,  
> – miniaturka wygrała konkurs na miniaturkę miesiąca na cudownym Katalogu Granger w obu dostępnych kategoriach: miniaturka komentujących (z wynikiem 47 pkt do 36 pkt drugiego miejsca) oraz miniaturkę jury (z liczbą punków 144 do 136 pkt za drugie miejsce.)

 

 

[ ](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-SrvI0jVRGJM/VffbWe5kM3I/AAAAAAAABAY/M36JDb_AFqg/s1600/Hermione_Granger.jpg)

artist: [thanfiction](http://iamamuro.deviantart.com/art/Aliunde-132879736)

* * *

29 sierpnia 2037 roku. Zwykła sobota. Jedni łapali ostatnie promienie słońca w wakacyjnych, nadmorskich kurortach, inni schładzali się na stokach wschodnich Alp lub w hotelach spa, gdzie mogli spędzić cały urlop według własnego, nieśpiesznego i leniwego, harmonogramu. Już za parę dni musieli wrócić do pracy, domów, gdzie czekały na nich obowiązki życia codziennego. Zacznie się ponowne martwienie o to, co zjeść na śniadanie, kiedy zrobić pranie, odrobić zadania domowe z dziećmi, a jeszcze znaleźć czas na odwiedzenie rodziny czy krótki wypad z przyjaciółmi na kawę! Ulice zarówno czarodziejskiego, jak i mugolskiego świata były przepełnione rodzinami (chociaż głównie były to matki z dziećmi) spieszącymi na ostatnie zakupy przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego przez ich pociechy. Ostatnie podręczniki, ubrania, szaty, słodycze…

Ten dzień, tak normalny w swojej powtarzalności, był jednak dla Hermiony wyjątkowy. To właśnie teraz rodziła się jej pierwsza wnuczka. W wieku pięćdziesięciu ośmiu lat doczekała się w końcu tego, że i ją ktoś zacznie nazywać “babcią”. Jej koleżanki i przyjaciółki mają już za sobą ten cudowny okres opiekowania się maluchami, wychodzenia z wózkami na spacery, rozpieszczania. Strasznie im tego zazdrościła, ale nie chciała wywierać presji na swojej córce. Zdarzały się momenty, że było to dla niej trudne, jednak doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że ciągłe dopytywanie się o wnuka może tylko doprowadzić do kłótni pomiędzy matką a córką. Kobieta wiedziała, kiedy powinna się wycofać, kiedy jej zdanie nie jest już najważniejsze dla jej dziecka i nauczyła się to szanować.

Jednak to zdarzenie, przypomniało jej o innym, równie ważnym w jej życiu. Pamiętna Bitwa o Hogwart wcale nie zakończyła wojny. Owszem, Voldemort został pokonany, jednak jego poplecznicy nie byli bandą czarodziejów, którzy bez swojego lidera są jak owieczki na wybicie. Śmierciożercy byli tak zhierarchizowaną grupą, że potrafili bardzo szybko zastąpić Czarnego Pana, pragnąc dalej nieść jego wolę oraz wizję czarodziejskiego świata. Przerodziło się to aż do pewnego rodzaju kultu, gdzie Voldemort jeszcze bardziej był czczony i wysławiany. Jego przegrana z ręki Pottera doprowadziła tylko do tego, że wiele z dotychczas neutralnych rodzin, bojących się stanąć za którąś ze stron z powodu konsekwencji jasno teraz opowiedziała się za sługami Voldemorta. Może samo to, że następcy Riddle’a nie karali tak skrajnie nieposłuszeństwa, może zauważyli, iż zmuszaniem do wstąpienia w swoje szeregi nie zyskają zbyt lojalnych członków, może w końcu nauczyli się, że słodkim słówkiem i obietnicami zyskają dużo więcej.

Właśnie przez to wojna ciągnęła się jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych lat. Nie była ona wcale mniej krwawa niż za czasów Voldemorta, można nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że dopiero teraz się zaczęła ta prawdziwa. Już nie kończyło się na paru _Crucio_ czy avadach. Obie strony nauczyły się, że by przeżyć muszą zabijać, knuć, wygrywać. Ważna była liczebność, i tak o ile nie brakowało jej po stronie Pottera, to jednak śmierciożercy dysponowali prawie nieograniczonymi środkami, niebotycznymi sumami pieniędzy. Dlatego też wielokrotnie piękne, wyniosłe przemowy Harry’ego, jego odwaga, jego walka nie wygrały z korupcją i drogimi prezentami, na które mogli sobie pozwolić jego przeciwnicy i dzięki, którym zyskali znane nazwiska dla swojej sprawy.

 

Przez długi czas ciężko było określić, która ze stron ma przewagę. Sprzymierzeńcy ginęli jeden po drugim, część zapadała się pod ziemię i po upływie pół roku od zaginięcia zostawała uznawana za zmarłych. Przykrą prawdą było to, że nikt nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dłuższe i bardziej intensywne poszukiwania. Jednego z cięższych wieczorów oświadczył się jej. Doskonale pamięta, że były to oświadczyny niestandardowe, zupełne inne od tych, jakie sobie wyobrażała będąc małą dziewczynką. Nie było kwiatów, klękania na jedno kolano, nie było romantycznej kolacji i blasku świec. Był za to pot, krew, ból. Była rozpacz, smutek, żal. Były łzy.

— Pobierzmy się.

— Co? — Wydawało jej się, że się przesłyszała. Musiała.

— Wyjdź za mnie. Weźmy ślub. — Nie ustępował, a ona myślała, że sobie z niej drwi, próbuje przywrócić choć trochę humoru w te czarne dni.

— Dlaczego? — dopytywała, jednak po chwili, pragnęła, cofnąć swoje słowa.

— Nie mam już dla kogo, o kogo, walczyć, żyć. Wymordowali mi rodzinę, zabili przyjaciół, skorumpowali tych, którym jeszcze ufałem, że są neutralni. Twoi rodzice zmarli na skutek wypadku, Potter coraz ciężej znosi walkę, a Weasley siedzi w strategiach. Nie masz nikogo, kto by cię przytulił, uspokoił, pozwolił wypłakać.

Przez chwilę Granger wpatrywała się w jego oczy, analizując na sucho podane przez mężczyznę argumenty. Mogli oboje nie dożyć kolejnych świąt, kolejnych urodzin. Sama zauważyła, że coraz więcej ludzi pieprzy się po kątach, nie myśląc o miłości. Pamięta, jak jeszcze niedawno naiwnie wierzyła, iż jej to nie dotknie, że nie będzie potrzebowała oparcia w męskich ramionach, że nie będzie potrzebowała tej psychicznej podpory.

— Dobrze. Walczmy dla siebie, walczmy o siebie. — Pierścionka nie dostała.

Myślała, że po tylu latach zapomni swój ślub. Wtedy była pewna, że ta chwila nie zapadnie jej  w pamięć, tak jak powinna. Nie miała białej sukni, ojciec nie prowadził jej do ołtarza, nie trzymała okazałego bukietu kwiatów.

To również było lato — może niezbyt ciepłe, jednak równie duszne. Pamięta, że wtedy nie padało — słońce świeciło wysoko na niebie już od chwili, gdy się obudziła — jakby cieszyło się w ich imieniu. Delikatny wiatr schładzał rozgrzaną skórę, powodując tym samym, iż pogoda była idealna na ślub.

Hermiona się nie denerwowała. Wstała tego dnia dokładnie tak samo, jak poprzedniego ranka , przygotowała sobie śniadanie składające się z kromki chleba i dwóch jajek na twardo. Biała kawa czekała już na nią na stole — zapewne, któryś z domowników Kwatery Głównej chwilę wcześniej robił sobie kawę i słyszał, jak krząta się na górze. Taki mały gest nie był rzadki w czasach w jakich żyli, jednak zawsze potrafił wywołać uśmiech, na twarzy osoby, ku której został kierowany. Jej kąciki ust również drgnęły nieznacznie ku górze, gdy skosztowała swojej porannego nałogu. Brakowało jej do tego jeszcze tylko dobrej książki, jednak wiedziała, że nie dane jej będzie cieszyć się tą ciszą na tyle długo, by mogła zatopić się w innej rzeczywistości. Jedząc, zastanawiała się wyobrażając sobie dzisiejszy wieczór.

Molly zaoferowała się przygotować małą uroczystą kolację na ich cześć — nic wytrawnego, ot po prostu parę starych przepisów, których nauczyła ją jej matka. Nie mieli zbyt wiele, ale pani Weasley cudownie czarowała w kuchni — potrafiła  zrobić przysłowiowe coś z niczego. Hermiona była jej wdzięczna za próbę uhonorowania w ten sposób dnia, który powinien być najważniejszy w życiu każdej kobiety. Dostanie chociaż namiastkę tego, co by ją czekało, gdyby żyli w innych, spokojniejszych czasach. Może nawet zatańczą do paru piosenek? Byłoby cudownie — mogliby zapomnieć chociaż na chwilę o tym, co dzieje się za oknem.

Hermiona zawsze marzyła o białej sukni, diamentowym diademie na głowie, ładnie zaczesanych włosach, ślicznie ułożonym bukiecie… Choć jednego dnia chciała być księżniczką, dla swojego księcia z bajki. Księcia miała — nie z miłości, ale z poczucia bliskości. Wiedziała, że będzie im razem dobrze — wzajemnie się stymulowali intelektualnie, rozśmieszał ją, gdy tego potrzebowała, a ona sprowadzała go na ziemię, gdy zbyt poniosły go wodze fantazji. Można powiedzieć — para idealna. Jednak gdzie tutaj była miłość? Granger wiedziała, że go nie kocha, jeszcze nie. Jednak to nie przeszkodziło jej dwa kwadranse przed ceremonią ukryć się w pokoju z Tonks. Nie stać jej było na kupno sukni, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wyjście po tak błahą sprawę. Jednak od czego ma magię? Mogła chociaż odrobione rozjaśnić sobie ten dzień. I dzięki temu miała białą, mieniącą się suknię. Miała wpleciony w burzę misternie ułożonych loków piękny, przypominający diamentowy, diadem. I tylko kwiaty miała mizerne — wysuszone zioła, które z kuchni przyniosła jej Molly. Wiedziała, że powinna mieć zgodnie z przesądem coś starego, niebieskiego i pożyczonego. Ozdobę do włosów pożyczyła od Ginny, założyła niebieską bieliznę, dlatego też nie przeszkadzały jej kwiaty — miały w sobie krztynę uroku — były czymś innym, czymś wyrazistym.

Hermiona podobała się sama sobie. Może nie miała drogiej biżuterii, może nie założyła wymarzonych butów — ale mogła spokojnie powiedzieć, że tak chciała wyglądać na swoim ślubie. Tak sobie siebie wyobrażała w tym dniu. I nawet Lavender pomogła jej z makijażem! Subtelnym, delikatnym — takim jej. Wiedziała, że mu się spodoba — zawsze podkreślał, że woli naturalne piękno kobiety, minimalnie podkreślone na przykład zwykłym błyszczykiem na ustach. Nienawidził czerwonych warg — kojarzyły mu się z krwią, z groteską.

Do salonu, w którym miała się odbyć ceremonia, sprowadził ją po schodach Remus. To z nim zaprzyjaźniła się najbardziej, to on stał się dla niej drugim ojcem, to on pokierował ją i pchał w odpowiednich kierunkach, gdy tego potrzebowała. Nie wyobrażała sobie, by w tak ważnym dniu jej życia, miałoby go zabraknąć. Miejsca obok niej nie mógł zająć Artur — kochała go, jak wujka, jednak to nie Lupin, który potrafił ją skrzyczeć za wymądrzanie się, który umiał ustawić ją do pionu, gdy za bardzo się rządziła i wtrącała w życie innych z tym swoim hermionowatym głosem rozsądku. Remus, z którym długo dyskutowała na temat oświadczyn i tego, co one oznaczają.

A na środku pokoju, wśród ważnych dla nich osób stał on — dostojnie również ubrany w transmutowane szaty, z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Wiedziała, że jest pod wrażeniem tego jak wygląda, widziała to w jego oczach. I się cieszyła. Kobieta zawsze lubi się podobać, a Hermiona nie byłą inna. Cieszyły ją komplementy oraz to, iż docenia się jej starania. Owszem, była mądra, inteligenta — ale była również młodą kobietą, która lubi, gdy się ją adoruje i chwali.

Ceremonia była krótka — nie była wyniosła, nie było głośnego śpiewania Sto lat, nie było toastów. Były za to drobne prezenty, nic nie znaczące, ale jakże ważne — dostali używaną poduszkę od Ginny, od Remusa pergamin na swoje zapiski, uwagi, plany, od Harry’ego stary, złoty znicz — jego pamiątkę z Hogwartu, szczęśliwy talizman. Ron podarował im swoje wysłużone już szachy czarodziejów, a Oliver zestaw piór. Prezenty nie były bogate, często miały już długie życie — ale były pamiątką, były od ważnych dla nich osób. I nawet udało im się zachować ostatni kwiat zasuszonego ostu. .Nie kochała go wtedy, nie kochała go i później, nie miłością romantyczną. Byli przyjaciółmi, powiernikami. Byli swoim oparciem. Urodziła mu dwójkę dzieci — cudowną córkę oraz syna. Przetrwali małe i duże burze, przetrwali koszmary wojenne, które im się śniły po nocach, przetrwali i problemy akceptacji homoseksualizmu ich syna przez jej męża. Przetrwali zbyt ciasne mieszkanie oraz problemy ze znalezieniem pracy. Udało im się razem przezwyciężyć lęk przed ciemnymi uliczkami oraz odzwyczaili się od podskakiwania przy każdym nieoczekiwanym, głośnym dźwięku.

Nie kochała go. Nie wtedy. Ale teraz? Teraz kocha — kocha inaczej, nie z uniesieniem, nie z motylami w brzuchu, tylko tak zwyczajnie, cudownie, z przyzwyczajenia.

Pamięta o tym patrząc przez szybą na kruszynkę, na nową rodzinę, którą stworzyła jej córka. Pamięta czując, gdy obejmują ją, już nie tak silne, jak kiedyś, ramiona. Pamięta widząc jego odbicie na szkle.

Jej książę nie był z bajki. Znalazła go na wojnie i mimo braku miłości, o której czytała jej mama, gdy była dzieckiem — nie zamieniłaby swojego życia na inne, nie zmieniłaby żadnej drobnostki — ani tych dziwnych oświadczyn, ani momentu, w którym się pobrali. Nigdy nie zmieni tej starej, sczerniałej, złotej obrączki, którą podarował jej tyle lat temu.

Kocha go.


End file.
